Strollers (e.g. baby strollers) are often ridden by infants and children, and have multiple deploying and folding configurations. These configurations may include a deployed configuration, wherein the stroller can be ridden, and a folded configuration. Ideally, the stroller should occupy less space, in the folded configuration thereby allowing easier storage.
One type of commercial available stroller available has a front wheel assembly and a front foot tube that are fixedly connected to each other with an included angle larger than 90 degrees between axes thereof. As a result of this arrangement, the frame cannot stand straight up once the stroller is folded, which means a person must stoop down to lay the stroller on the ground. Another kind of stroller in the market has a frame with a front foot tube and a handle tube displaceable relative to each other so that a standing point can be formed with respect to the front wheel assembly by projecting the handle tube beyond the front end of the front foot tube or by projecting the front end of the front foot tube beyond the front wheel assembly. However, with either of these two kinds of frames for making the stroller stand, the length of the frames cannot be reduced.